


The Dangers of Knitting

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng discovers Reno’s hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Knitting

Tseng eyed the strange objects in Reno’s hands with suspicion. “What are you doing?” he asked, bluntly.  
  
“I’m knitting,” Reno answered, not even bothering to look up away from the bright orange yarn in his hands.   
  
“I can see that. Why?” Tseng’s brows furrowed quizzically.  
  
Reno chuckled. “Ma always said idle hands were the tools of evil, and this trip is going to be long and boring.” He looked up and out of the train window. “I swear, this is the most boring part of Gaia. Sand, sand and nothing but sand. My mind’s gonna implode if I have to watch this landscape for three hours straight. I need some distraction.”  
  
“Fair enough. But...knitting?” Tseng couldn’t wrap his head around it. Reno - knitting. Who in their right mind would ever teach Reno how to handle several sharp, pointed objects at once? Reno, who on a regular basis turned half the city into rubble, ‘because it got in his way’. Who managed to crash million-dollar helicopters and walk away unscathed. Reno, nicknamed ‘C.D.’ by his colleagues - as in ‘collateral damage’.   
  
Tseng blinked. Okay, so he might have been exaggerating slightly. However, he still didn’t trust Reno with knitting needles in his hands - it spelled hurt in some way or another.  
  
Reno shrugged. “Why not? It’s something to occupy my hands and mind with. Keeps my fingers nimble,” he said and winked at Tseng, wiggling his fingers around in front of Tseng’s face, “and I **am** good with my hands after all.”   
  
“I know you are,” Tseng snorted. So like Reno to make everything sound inherently sexual.  
  
“Want me to remind you just how good?” Reno grinned mischievously, arching an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Tseng coughed, having got the definite feeling Reno wasn’t talking about his knitting any longer. “We’re on official business, Reno. I’ve no time for your shenanigans.”  
  
“Sure ‘bout that, boss?” Reno asked, almost purring, as he lifted his leg and placed his foot on the seat, square between Teng’s legs, just barely avoiding certain sensitive parts. Grinning, he just continued knitting, the soft ‘clanks’ of the needles hitting each other once in a while filling the air.  
  
“I’m sure.” Tseng swallowed hard. If Reno was in **that** kind of mood, it was going to be a very long train-ride, and he genuinely feared that he would be stabbed with a pair of knitting needles sometime during, between him having to gently keep Reno at arm’s length - for propriety’s sake - and not pissing him of too badly before they reached their destination. Because, he realised, he did want Reno in a good mood when they reached the hotel. Who knew knitting could make him want to fuck Reno? Grinning stupidly to himself as he leaned back in his seat, he decided it was the danger-element that exited him - Reno with knitting needles in his hands looked extraordinarily scary.


End file.
